Frozen Ice
by bumblebee jr
Summary: jen and jon are the new kids at school. they carry special personalities. soon enough, somethings causing trouble. something really strong. something so strong not even sailor moon and others can hurt. something about ice and frost
1. Default Chapter

Serena, Lita, Mina, Rae, and Amy were walking down the halls of Minoru Junior High, talking about the new transfer students and what they thought it would be like.  
  
"I think they might be great as helpers in the temple!" wondered Rae.  
  
"Maybe they can join the new study circle," commented Amy.  
  
"Maybe they're boys and really cute!" said Mina. "Forget it" said Serena. "Maybe they're really good cooks! Mmmm!"  
  
"Maybe they're really into sports" hoped Lita.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, however. A girl with shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail strode down the hall with a piercing look and arms crossed. Her jeans were faded and her yellow shirt said Post-it. The boy that accompanied her wore tan khaki shorts and a teal sweatshirt. His glasses were thin and his hair was gelled. His eyes carried a far off look as students gathered around him.  
  
The girl didn't seem to like the attention. She walked to the stairs where Serena and company were. "Hello," said the girl, "I'm Jen. This-" she tilted her head to the direction of the boy, "-is my brother Jonathan. We're transfer students from New York."  
  
"You're the transfer students?" stared Lita in disbelief. "I thought you were transferred here because you were smart!"  
  
"We were, so beat it." Said Jen.  
  
Jen and Jonathan walked away. "I can't believe it! Some smart kid. More unsocial." The bell rang and the girls hurried to their first class. Serena and Amy had the same homeroom. Mina had gym first. Lita and Rae had music.  
  
When Mina arrived at the lockerrooms, Jen was standing in front of her locker. "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker." Mina said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sorry," Jen sneered.  
  
Mina shuddered at the girl's rudeness. They got dressed and hurried out to the gym. Their gym teacher, Mr. Honda, was chewing a wad of gum. "OK! We have a new transfer student, Jen. Jen, why don't you come up and introduce yourself?"  
  
"Oh goody," commented Jen sarcastically. "What can I say? I never wanted to leave New York in the first place? I never wanted to come to this screwed town in Japan?" of course, Jen didn't say this out loud. If she did, she would have gotten in BIG trouble. Instead, she lied, "I am so excited to be here. I wish to become friends with all of you." She flashed a totally fake smile and took her place in the ranks.  
  
"Today I want you to do a 1000 meter jog for warm up. Then we can get started on the swimming unit." Constructed Mr. Honda. 


	2. fabulous feat

Mina started her jog at a steady pace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jen just behind. She pumped her arms hard and turned her head back again. Jen was still behind, yet she was advancing. Mina started sprinting until she got to the 1000 meter mark. She smiled, thinking she had beat the scary girl. She turned around, but could not find Jen. Where was she? She wondered. Someone tapped Mina on the back. Mina turned around, and saw the smile of Jen. "I just come to congratulate you for coming in second place." Mina stared wide eyed at Jen, saying "I beat you" "no you didn't," countered Jen. "I beat you and you know it."  
  
Mina observed Jen for a while before saying, "Jen, you're not even sweating! You're not even red!" Mina backed away. But behind her, she could hear mr. Honda saying "you've made the track team."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Lita and Rae were walking to the music room. "Wait!" said a voice behind them. Jonathan was sprinting real fast. Lita turned around, smiled, and said hi. "You're Jonathan, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You know Jonathan, you should be wearing the school uniform. Those blue collared ones-" started Rae.  
  
"Don't bother decribing it. OK? Every boy and girl is wearing one. How can I not know?"  
  
Rae flushed a deep red and hurried into the room. "Lita?"  
  
"how did you know my name?"  
  
"You and Rae were talking."  
  
"how do you know Rae's name?"  
  
"You and Rae were talking."  
  
"whatever. What was it that you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Lita took a seat on the fifth row, next to Rae. Jonathan took a seat next to Lita. Rae whispered, "How can you let him sit next to you?"  
  
"I dunno." 


	3. just like the regular days

"You like him don't you? Admit it Lita, you like him. You like him, you like him."  
  
"I told you Rae, I do not!!!"  
  
"Hello, both of you in the back! Quiet down please!" said the music instructor, Ms. Omigara.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
When they got up to sing, Jonathan sung quietly and meekly, but Lita kept glancing over at him admiringly. His eyes shine, she observed. Lita shook herself. I haven't liked anyone since third grade, but that was silly, she thought. Rae noticed this as well and made mental note of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Amy went through another day of back laboring work in math, Serena's dreaded and Amy's favorite. Ugg! Serena thought. "Hey amy, do you think you could help me with 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,15, and 16?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During their next classes, Serena, Amy, Rae, Lita, and Mina were all in the same class, art. The girls were supposed to be sculpting sculptures for the Sculpt Fair next Sunday. Serena carefully sculpted a figure of Darien. "Rae, not a word out of your gossiping mouth." Serena warned. "Or else I'll kick you off the team." The 'team' meant sailor scout team. It was something they were in for quite a while, Serena and Mina sacrificing their shopping time, Amy her study time, Rae her priest work, and Lita her cooking, all for fighting bad people and things and risking their lives.  
  
Amy painstakingly sculpted herself reading a book. Rae commented "typical". Rae herself created a masterpiece of her aka, sailor Mars. Lita made a girl holding a cook book dumping material into a pot. Mina sculpted a shopping bag.  
  
As the teacher passed by she gave Serena's Darien, Amy's Amy, Lita's Chef, and Rae's Sailor Mars an 'Above and Beyond'. The teacher simply commented Mina's shopping bag Sloppy. 


	4. the hopeless battle

After school, Amy, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Rae walked back from school. They turned the bend onto Minoru Avenue and everyone there was lying limp.  
  
"Oh gosh!" Mina yelled.  
  
Amy and Lita didn't think twice. "Mercury Star POWER!!!" was followed by "Jupiter Star POWER!!!" Rae said, "What's the rush? I mean, we didn't even- " she was about to stay 'we didn't even see the bad guy yet' but she was cut off by a blast of blue.  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha! I am Eman! I am UNSTOPPABLE!!!"  
  
"Right, you aren't. Not until you met us, a greater force!" fire backed Rae.  
  
"Right, you aren't. Not until you met ME, a greater force!" mimicked Eman.  
  
Right in front of Eman, Rae transformed. "Mars Star POWER!!!" she screamed and Mina followed suit. Serena was cowering up in one corner. "Serena! We need Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Oh, all right. Moon Cosmetic POWER!!!" the team was now complete and ready to fight. Rae, angry at Eman's remarks started the battle. "Mars Firebird Strike!" The firebird flew at the speed of light, yet Eman was too far away.  
  
"All Right! Let's fight fire to fire!" A ball of red formed in Eman's hands. She drew her hand back and thrust it forward. The ball of fire Eman created demolished Sailor Mars' firebird. Sailor Mars stared wide-eyed and stepped back in retreat.  
  
Eman smirked. "I told you, there is no hope of you fighting a greater force. Now you will face the consequences." Eman created another fireball and aimed it at Sailor Mars. Eman sighed. "You were supposed to be stronger than this, scouts. My creator said no one has EVER beaten the sailor scouts. Now you really show face the consequences!" Eman's fireball shot through the air and hit Sailor Mars.  
  
"No!" Serena cried, throwing herself forward. "I will not let you harm our pride or our people! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Eman. Eman stepped to the side and created a barrier in front of her. The tiara hit the barrier and fell to the ground.  
  
"She's just too powerful! I feel so helpless against her!" Serena whined.  
  
"OK, now just to end this game. This-tiara, do you need it? It would go very good on my shelf of collectables." Eman laughed. She picked the tiara up and threw it like a Frisbee at Sailor Moon. The tiara pushed Sailor Moon aggressively and Sailor Moon crashed into Tokyo bank. The huge building collapsed and Sailor Moon was hidden deep down in the rubble. 'Oh no!' all the remaining scouts cried. They ran toward Sailor Moon but Eman was too quick. "First me, then her."  
  
"OK," Lita said. First me, then her, whatever. You can't beat me!"  
  
"What makes you so sure when two of your partners have failed?"  
  
"I just know, OK?" Sailor Jupiter started with the best attack she knew, Jupiter Thundercrash Zap. The intense power flew toward Eman, but Eman counter attacked by sending another hurl of thunder down. Sailor Jupiter easily avoided the thunder, and quickly threw a Jupiter Thunder Crash at Eman. Eman just threw another ball of thunder, followed by another ball of thunder, followed by another. Sailor Jupiter easily dodged the first, and her shoulder was hit by the second. Sailor Jupiter kneeled and grabbed her shoulder and kicked herself off the ground dodging the third ball of thunder. The impact of the thunder hitting the cement was so powerful, the cement rocks hit Sailor Jupiter on the back were she fell down, limp. Eman hurled a thunderbolt down to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter fell unconscious, her brown hair spread across her face. 


	5. a teensy-weensy bit of hope

"I just know, OK?" Sailor Jupiter started with the best attack she knew, Jupiter Thundercrash Zap. The intense power flew toward Eman, but Eman counter attacked by sending another hurl of thunder down. Sailor Jupiter easily avoided the thunder, and quickly threw a Jupiter Thunder Crash at Eman. Eman just threw another ball of thunder, followed by another ball of thunder, followed by another. Sailor Jupiter easily dodged the first, and her shoulder was hit by the second. Sailor Jupiter kneeled and grabbed her shoulder and kicked herself off the ground dodging the third ball of thunder. The impact of the thunder hitting the cement was so powerful, the cement rocks hit Sailor Jupiter on the back were she fell down, limp. Eman hurled a thunderbolt down to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter fell unconscious, her brown hair spread across her face.  
  
Now Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon was down. Sailor Venus wondered, where is Tuxedo Mask? Her thoughts were interrupted by Amy's yell. "Sailor Venus, go and attack Eman. I think I might have got her weak spot!" Amy, the genius, Mina thought. Oh well. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" the circular hearts flew through the air as Eman dodged.  
  
"Your attacks must be quicker than that to defeat me! Admit loss!" yelled Eman.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" another chain of hearts flew through the air. Eman dodged to the right as Sailor Venus ran up to Eman and kicked a kick that you can only see on professional soccer or karate. Eman was hit with such force that she was fell back. Sailor Venus aimed another good Chain Encircle at Eman. "-encircle!" she yelled. Eman rolled to the side and the chain hit the cement. Amy watched the battle intensely, trying to find a weakness in Eman's moves. Sailor Venus was hit by Eman and Sailor Venus flinched. Eman took the opportunity and landed a blow in Sailor Venus' stomach. She staggered back and fell down unconscious.  
  
Eman turned her head toward Sailor Mercury, the only one left standing. Eman extended her arm while a little ball of blue formed. The ball grew bigger as a blood-red rose cut through it. Eman looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. "What are we doing in our dance clothes? Guess what, Sailor Mercury, your life may be spared for 5 or 6 more minutes. Don't be surprised if it takes less time."  
  
"How do you know I'm Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. But first I must take care of a late dancer."  
  
Eman picked up the rose. "What a waste. This rose is so pretty." Eman pointed the sharp, cut end toward Tuxedo Mask. She threw it and it quickly hit Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder. Blood stained his shirt and Eman extended her arm. "You are just wasting life. Precious, wonderful life, all gone in the hands of me." Eman started laughing maniacally. Eman blasted a ball of fire at Tuxedo Mask. Now Sailor Mercury was the only one left standing.  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune, protected by the planet Neptune!"  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, protected by the planet Uranus!"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, protected by the planet Pluto!" 


	6. when all hope was lost

After school, Amy, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Rae walked back from school. They turned the bend onto Minoru Avenue and everyone there was lying limp.  
  
"Oh gosh!" Mina yelled.  
  
Amy and Lita didn't think twice. "Mercury Star POWER!!!" was followed by "Jupiter Star POWER!!!" Rae said, "What's the rush? I mean, we didn't even- " she was about to stay 'we didn't even see the bad guy yet' but she was cut off by a blast of blue.  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha! I am Eman! I am UNSTOPPABLE!!!"  
  
"Right, you aren't. Not until you met us, a greater force!" fire backed Rae.  
  
"Right, you aren't. Not until you met ME, a greater force!" mimicked Eman.  
  
Right in front of Eman, Rae transformed. "Mars Star POWER!!!" she screamed and Mina followed suit. Serena was cowering up in one corner. "Serena! We need Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Oh, all right. Moon Cosmetic POWER!!!" the team was now complete and ready to fight. Rae, angry at Eman's remarks started the battle. "Mars Firebird Strike!" The firebird flew at the speed of light, yet Eman was too far away.  
  
"All Right! Let's fight fire to fire!" A ball of red formed in Eman's hands. She drew her hand back and thrust it forward. The ball of fire Eman created demolished Sailor Mars' firebird. Sailor Mars stared wide-eyed and stepped back in retreat.  
  
Eman smirked. "I told you, there is no hope of you fighting a greater force. Now you will face the consequences." Eman created another fireball and aimed it at Sailor Mars. Eman sighed. "You were supposed to be stronger than this, scouts. My creator said no one has EVER beaten the sailor scouts. Now you really show face the consequences!" Eman's fireball shot through the air and hit Sailor Mars.  
  
"No!" Serena cried, throwing herself forward. "I will not let you harm our pride or our people! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Eman. Eman stepped to the side and created a barrier in front of her. The tiara hit the barrier and fell to the ground.  
  
"She's just too powerful! I feel so helpless against her!" Serena whined.  
  
"OK, now just to end this game. This-tiara, do you need it? It would go very good on my shelf of collectables." Eman laughed. She picked the tiara up and threw it like a Frisbee at Sailor Moon. The tiara pushed Sailor Moon aggressively and Sailor Moon crashed into Tokyo bank. The huge building collapsed and Sailor Moon was hidden deep down in the rubble. 'Oh no!' all the remaining scouts cried. They ran toward Sailor Moon but Eman was too quick. "First me, then her."  
  
"OK," Lita said. First me, then her, whatever. You can't beat me!"  
  
"What makes you so sure when two of your partners have failed?"  
  
"I just know, OK?" Sailor Jupiter started with the best attack she knew, Jupiter Thundercrash Zap. The intense power flew toward Eman, but Eman counter attacked by sending another hurl of thunder down. Sailor Jupiter easily avoided the thunder, and quickly threw a Jupiter Thunder Crash at Eman. Eman just threw another ball of thunder, followed by another ball of thunder, followed by another. Sailor Jupiter easily dodged the first, and her shoulder was hit by the second. Sailor Jupiter kneeled and grabbed her shoulder and kicked herself off the ground dodging the third ball of thunder. The impact of the thunder hitting the cement was so powerful, the cement rocks hit Sailor Jupiter on the back were she fell down, limp. Eman hurled a thunderbolt down to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter fell unconscious, her brown hair spread across her face. 


	7. the new two

"I control the ice, the frost, and I free innocent people from their deepest, coldest fears! I am Sailor Frost!"  
  
"I am the protector and the freer of anything cold or evil. I am Captain Ice!"  
  
Sailor Neptune looked up. Where did that sound come from? Sailor Neptune turned her head around and saw a girl dressed in a blue-collared white T- shirt with a blue knee-length skirt. The boy next to her wore a blue- collared white T-shirt as well but he was wearing blue dress pants. They stood elbow to elbow, shoulder to shoulder. Instead of a tiara, the girl had big blue bow tying her hair that came down to about her shoulders. The boy wore a regular sailor hat.  
  
The girl repeated, "I control the ice, the frost, and I free innocent people from their deepest, coldest fears! I am Sailor Frost!" Sailor Frost raised her hands high and brought it down to her chest. "Piercing Freeze!" she yelled, and small specks of white gathered together making crystal clear icicles.  
  
The boy grabbed his staff and pointed it in the direction of the icicles. "Water Freeze!" The waterish blast coming out of the head of the staff hit the icicles, making the speed even faster and powerful.  
  
Eman held out her hand and created another barrier. The icicles broke through the barrier and the water splashed onto Eman. Eman yelled, "Your precious ice pieces are broken and your water has no effect." Sailor Frost and Captain Ice looked at each other. As soon as Eman said these words, the parts of her body splashed by the water began to turn hard. The hardness was the hardening of the special water freezing. Eman screamed as she sent sparks of fire down her body, trying to prevent herself from freezing. Yet she was soon surrounded in a layer of blue, unmeltable ice.  
  
Sailor Neptune watched in horror as the two mysterious scouts jumped down from the 17th building of the Tonoro hotel. She finally managed to stammer, "How, how in the world did you beat her? Who are you? Where are you from? How can you be so strong?" Captain Ice replied, "There are more like us. One of fire, one of water, one of warmth, one of death. One of resurrection, one of thunder, one of destruction, one of wits, one of silence, one of music. One of life, one of happiness, one of light, one of dark."  
  
"What do you mean by this? What do you mean? One of everything? Everything what? Tell me! Please! I want to understand!"  
  
Captain Ice turned his head around and shook it. "You will learn this soon. Eman is the start of a new era. The era of where you will not be needed. The era where you will not be target. The era of elements. The era of Tsuki. The era of intense war."  
  
Sailor Neptune was beginning to get annoyed. "What do you mean? Do you always speak like that? The era of WHAT?! Why so secretive?"  
  
Captain Ice looked at Sailor Neptune. "We will take care of these new people. These Tsuki's. OK? I want you to understand you are not needed. There will be plenty of warriors."  
  
Sailor Neptune was confused. "What do you mean by plenty of warriors. It's only you two and us eight. That's ten. We barely made it through the battle between Mistress Nine. What are Tsuki? Why are we not needed?"  
  
"Remember that there are more like us. One of every element. We will fight the people of Tsuki. You are not needed."  
  
"one of every element? Interesting. I will enjoy meeting these people."  
  
"You will leave us alone. You are not the target for the Tsuki. We will fight them alone. This even means the process of elimination." 


	8. special powers

"You will leave us alone. You are not the target for the Tsuki. We will fight them alone. This even means the process of elimination."  
  
Sailor Neptune was angry. "You need us! Two people can not destroy and entire organization!"  
  
Captain Ice was calm. "Who said Tsuki was an organization? Plus, two people defeat someone that eight people could not defeat."  
  
Sailor Neptune had no more fire-backs to say. She turned in the direction of her fallen friend. "Haruka. how can you do this to me?"  
  
Captain Ice said nothing.  
  
Sailor Neptune's eyes were filling with tears. She then started crying. Her wails filled the air and Captain Ice was getting annoyed.  
  
"If you stop crying I'll heal her."  
  
"You really can? I mean really?" Sailor Neptune stopped crying, filled with a new source of hope for her friend.  
  
"Yes, I can. I can't bear people crying."  
  
Sailor Neptune smiled. "I now officially know your weak spot. I have the advantage in everything now."  
  
Sailor Frost replied, "a few remarks. One, my weak spot is not crying. That is my pet peeve. Second, you do not have the advantage. You say anything, I can eliminate you."  
  
"Harsh harsh, tsk tsk." Sailor Neptune giggled. When she saw the look on Sailor Frost's face she stopped. "never mind."  
  
Captain Ice said, "do you want me to help just Sailor Uranus or all?"  
  
"All, that is, if possible."  
  
Sailor Frost countered, "If you won't cooperate, they'll die and you will work alone 'saving the world'. Doesn't the pathetic Negaverse notice that the weak point of the world is anywhere NOT CLOSE to Tokyo? Sad." Sailor Frost lowered her head and put her hand over her heart. She pretended a sniffle when Captain Ice started giggling. Sailor Frost exclaimed, "What a sissy thing to do, Jon-" she stopped herself before she finished her sentence, noticing Sailor Neptune was watching their every move.  
  
"Jonathan! I know now! It's Jonathan! I've known all along! Wait till the rest of the scouts hear this!!!" Sailor Neptune pumped her arms as if in a victory dance, and raised them high. "But- who's the other?"  
  
"absolutely sad. if your Jonathan, then who would I be? Obvious, but yet not as quite to these people, these people, these sad people." again she lowered her head and put her head over her heart. Captain Ice started giggling again when Sailor Frost exclaimed (once again), "What a sissy thing to do, giggling like a sissy!"  
  
"Who said, you giggled too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"ect. Ect."  
  
Sailor Neptune, watching this, started laughing maniacally. Sailor Frost and Captain Ice stopped arguing and turned over to Sailor Neptune. Sailor Frost extended her hand and said, "Stop-or else."  
  
Sailor Neptune stopped laughing and said sorry.  
  
Sailor Frost said, "Derek, let's get this over with. I despise her, and I am tempted, oh ever so much!"  
  
"I'm not Derek," Captain Ice declared.  
  
Sailor Frost jammed him in the stomach and whispered "Go on with the game".  
  
"I'm Captain Ice, and I eliminate all people's-"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Captain dear, but I thought it went 'I am the protecter and the freer of anything cold or evil. I am Captain Ice!' Captain Ice goes last."  
  
"let's just get her problem over with." Captain Ice leaned his head foreward to where Sailor Neptune was standing. He pointed out his staff and muttered "Frost healing-oh whoopee." He said sarcastically. Sailor Ice followed suit. One by one they healed all the scouts except for Sailor Moon. She was still buried under the ruins of the bank. "Ruin extermination!" Captain Ice cried and the building's ruins were exterminated-duh. Then they healed her and left.  
  
Sailor Neptune blushed, thinking of the days happenings. She thought about Captain Ice and how handsome. She slapped herself on the face and left the site.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Read more about the Sailor Moon Element era by Mimi a.k.a. bumblebee! With our next 'chapter' of the story, "Blazing Fire".  
  
Excerpt.  
  
Kevin walked along the hall with his girlfriend, Lilian. They had all 9 classes together. Lita walked by as she saw Lilian's backpack open.  
  
"Um, Lilian, you backpack is unzipped."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No need." As Lilian zipped her backpack up, Lita looked inside and saw a beautiful red pen, with a cap resembling a beautiful fire. "Nice pen," Lita remarked, and hurried to her next class, advanced cooking. 


End file.
